


It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Short, sorta sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: A surprise party for Jason
Relationships: Jason Grace/ Piper McLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to

The day had been hard. The war had taken its toll on the world, the camps and more importantly himself. He felt weary and far too old for his young age.

He was only 16 and yet he already been in two wars and almost died too many times to count. He had lost far too many friends and even family.

But Leo’s death hurt him the most. Someone one who had been placed in his life by Hera but chosen to stay and spend almost 9 months working to strengthen their friendship. He was his best friend, not because of Heras fake memories but because of Leo’s friendly nature and decision to stay.

He missed him every day. He knew Piper did too. It was hard to accept that Leo had sacrificed himself for them. 

But he held hope that he would come back. That he would show up at camp with a wide smile and a joke falling off his tongue.

With that thought and hope in his heart, Jason quickened his steps back to his cabin. He was excited to be done with the day, to change his clothes and rest till dinner. Maybe he could even invite Piper?

He walked through the door and-

“Surprise!!” 

Jason stopped and looked around in shock. His once empty and cold cabin was now full of decorations, close friends and candles.

There was a garland strung up reading “happy birthday” in big blue and yellow letters, balloons floating near the ceiling and tables full of snack food such as cupcakes and sandwiches.

The giant statue of Zeus hadn’t been touched, clearly because of both respect and fear of what would happen if someone did move it, but for once it didn’t make Jason feel small. The people around the statue and the candles making him feel loved instead. 

“I..What is this?” He stammered, searching people’s faces for answers to his question.

“Your birthday celebration dummy!” Piper said pulling forward and out of the crowd.

“But my birthday was a while ago?” He replied, trying desperately not to remember his actual birthday, the day when they thought they had lost Annabeth and Percy for ever.

“Yes, your actual birthday was a while ago but we weren’t able to have a proper celebration and you have many years to catch up on so.. voila!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms out to gesture towards the full room.

Just enjoy the party, Grace!” He heard a voice shout from the back of the room, sounding suspiciously like Reyna.

His eyes followed the sound of Reynas voice and he saw many familiar faces, placing him at ease. Frank and Hazels warm and kind faces, beaming at him near a food table, Percy and Annabeth smiling at him with their hands clasped together, Reyna lurking at the back with his sister. 

Ah maybe it hadn’t been Reyna but Thalia that had shouted.

Grabbing his hand, Piper looked at him.

“Do you like it?” Her voice was starting to get quieter, sounding unsure.

He couldn’t let that happen, not when she had done so much for him.

“I love it!” He smiled and tugged her hand to follow him as he moved forward ready to join his friends.

_____________

A few hours later found him lying on the grass with Piper, surrounded by other campers and stargazing.

“Thank you” he murmured, not looking away from the stars.

“For what?” Piper asked turning around to face him, her legs tangling with his as she moved on the slightly damp ground.

“For this day. I know you organised it” he said rolling to see her.

She blushed, cheeks staining under the slight light present from the campfire nearby.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“I love you.” He whispered back, looking at her face and wondering how he was so lucky to be apart of her life.

“I love you too Jason.” She answered, bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing it softly. 

“Now stop distracting me from the stars” she said in a louder tone, fake pout on her lips.

“Of course my lady” he laughed, turning his head once more to the stars.

Hand in hers, with soft grass underneath him and warm from the fire, Jason had never felt more comfortable and loved.

————-

He woke up cold and alone in elysium, memories of one of the best days of his life fading fast from his mind.


End file.
